What I've Done
by Windragon195
Summary: Sequel to In The End - "I have been caged and beaten like an animal. I have been forced to fight for my life just because I'm different. I am no longer in control of my nanites, but I have to try. I have to try and escape…" - Rex
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**_**: "I have been caged and beaten like an animal. I have been forced to fight for my life just because I'm different. I am no longer in control of my nanites, but I have to try. I have to try and escape…" - Rex**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>**: This story is the sequel to **_**In The End**_**, so if you haven't read that I suggest you read it before you read this because there are a few things that may not make much since if you haven't read the previous story. Anyways, for those you have read****the first story to the series, thank you so much for your support. Because of you, your reviews, favorites, and story alerts I decided to write the sequel. So please sit back and enjoy!**

**What I've Done**

**By Windragon195**

_**Chapter 1 -**_

Time itself continued to tick slowly on the clock; as I stood there quietly thinking of how to plan my next move. The hallways were so quiet; you could hear the gentle breezes blow through your hair. I gulped. I was nervous, hoping that I wouldn't cause any mistakes that would ruin my plans for everything. I waited a minute and began to relax. I then lifted my hand slowly against the cold, metal door. I gave a quick knock then waited for an answer.

The door quickly flew open and Six stood there with his usual, emotionless face and his green suit. He looked down at me waiting for me to speak. I took another deep breath and began to speak, but I was sadly unable to say a word.

"No." Six said, cutting me off before I was able to say anything.

"What! But I haven't even asked my question yet!"

Six knew me to well. He knew what I was going to ask and he already knew he was going to turn me down. He was already two steps ahead of me.

"All I was going to ask was if I could go to the movies with Noah. He just got these tickets to this really cool movie that I've wanted to see for a long time and-"

"No."

"Come on!" I was pretty upset about the whole situation. My plans already went downhill. I felt like I was kneeling before him, pleading to leave Providence.

"It's already 11 pm and you have training to do in the morning."

"I don't need to do training all the time. Plus I'll be back around 1…that's not that late."

"The answer is still no. You still have to learn how to control your new abilities as well as the training."

I let out a heavy sigh. I tried and failed to convince Six to let me go to the movies. I started to groan then began walking back to my room. Ever since I learned of my new abilities, Six, Holiday, and the rest of Providence has had me locked up because they feared that I wouldn't be able to control them in the _real world_. My phone then suddenly went off, "Noah?"

"_Rex? Where are you? The movie starts in 20 minutes!" _His voice sounded like he was in panic and excited at the same time, waiting for me to show up.

I looked down the hall to see if anyone was there. I saw Six and waited until he was out of sight. I lifted up my cell phone and spoke, "I'll be there in ten minutes." I whispered.

"_Well you better hurry or we'll never get good seats!"_

The call ended. I slid my cell phone into my pocket and I began to run through the hallways to the nearest exit as quietly as possible. I stopped at each corner, making sure Six nor Holiday were around. I double checked, and then quickly made my way through the white halls of Providence.

"Where do you think you're goin'?"

I turned around and saw Bobo glaring at me through his one eye, "I'll be back later tonight…can you please cover for me," I pleaded.

He looked down the hallway behind me and then looked behind himself, "Fine, but you owe me a pizza when you get back."

"Thanks Bobo." I gave the chimpanzee a smile and made my way through the hallway until I made it to the exit. I reached out my hands and let my nanites do the rest. The door flew open and I was long gone. As I walked out of the base, I activated the Rex Ride and took off through the desert night.

It was always cool during the night in the desert. The wind blowing across my face always gave me the feeling of freedom, like I was let off a leash and was now running through the fields. I took a deep breath and gripped the accelerator on the handle bar. I could feel myself going faster and faster through the open desert.

I soon saw the tiny lights from a nearby city in the distance. I began to slow down by letting loose the accelerator until I was coasting through the wind. As I entered the city, I soon came to a complete stop at an intersection in the middle of the small city. I thought about changing my legs back to normal, but I feared the walk from here may take to long. I waited impatiently for the light to turn green and I only had five minutes until the movie started.

"What the-"

I turned to the my left and saw a man, looking out his car window with his jaw dropped down with a surprised look written all over his face. He was pointing at my legs that were attached to the Rex Ride, and his wife next to him reached over to him and whispered, "_He must be an evo."_

Ever since the destruction I did, when I almost took out half of New York, more and more people became a little bit more terrified of evos then they have in the past five years. Even though I could control my nanites, I still got glares from people when I walked down the streets.

Anyway, the woman in the car wasn't very good at whispering. I heard her pretty well, "Yeah…um…hi?" I tried waving my hand to them, trying to be polite, but once the light turned green, they were long gone. I rolled my eyes and continued making my way towards the movie theater.

As soon as I arrived, I quickly changed my legs back to normal and ran in. Noah was standing there by the doors, tapping his foot impatiently with both of our tickets in his hands.

I ran up to Noah, "Sorry Noah, it took me awhile to sneak-I mean it took me awhile to get here." I gave him a cheesy grin.

"You snuck out again didn't you?"

"What do you expect from me? Did you really want me to listen to Six or come here?"

Noah began to chuckle," I'm just glad you actually showed up or these tickets would've been a waste of money."

Noah and I walked in and looked around and walked all over the theater and the only seats open were two of them that were in the very far back.

"I guess this will have to do." Noah complained.

As soon as we sat down in our seats the movie began, but it was only advertisements and movie trailers for next year.

"Noah, we forgot to get snacks!"

"Are you kidding?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?" Noah kept continuing on with his questions.

"You don't see me holding a bag a popcorn do you?"

Noah sighed, "Fine I'll get the snacks. When does the movie start?"

"In five minutes. Think you'll make it?"

"Totally." Noah grinned then bolted down the steps. He was practically knocking people out of the way as he made his way through the entrance in which we came through.

Three minutes went by and I was still patiently waiting for Noah. As time continued on the ground in the theater began to shake, which started to feel unnatural as if it the small earthquakes were getting closer and closer to the theater. I stood up hearing people mumbling about an earthquake or maybe an evo outside. As soon as I turned my back, a large evo like dog smashed through the movie screen barking and scaring everyone out of the theater. It had two heads with large amounts of drool running down its mouths. The evo also had primate like arms, hind legs like a dog, and three snake like tails. But what caught my attention was a strange metal collar around both of its necks. _Did the evo belong to someone?_

The evo turned its heads towards me and glared at me with its red, devil like eyes. Drool continued to cover the front row seats and it's large hands were crushing the seats it was standing on.

"Why, out of all nights, do you have to come here? I was about to see _my _movie!" I activated my Smack Hands and smashed to evos faces into a nearby wall. The dog shook both of its head and stood up from the massive impact. It began to growl quietly then quickly jumped behind me and slammed me into the wall. It then slashed at my smack hands with its long claws until one of them broke apart.

My hands quickly turned back to normal and I then activated the boogie pack. I started to tease it, hoping that it would follow me out of the theater and it did. His anger rose, which caused him to want to take a bit out of me.

The evo suddenly lowered its body to the ground and sprang up into the air, catching me, and throwing my body towards the pavement with its razor sharp teeth, "You…stupid…dog!"

I slowly stood up and regenerated my smack hands. I was already angry with it and began punching it like a punching bag with so much force. I then reached out around the creature's neck to cure it, but as soon as I touched its collar my nanites went haywire. All different forms of my powers were appearing from my body and I was no longer in control of my actions.

"_What the heck it going on?"_ I began to panic and tried to suppress my powers, but it was useless. The machines that I could create were destroying buildings, roads, and vehicles. I felt like a puppet on strings, like someone else was controlling me. Was it my nanites again?

"What the heck are you doing!" I looked over and saw Noah with the bags of popcorn dropped beneath his feet.

"It's not me! I…can't…control…myself!"I began having a hard time speaking, but I was able to force myself to move my hand and take out the communicator from my right ear. I through it towards Noah and he quickly radio in for backup.

The evo that I was battling was panting heavily as it lied there on the sidewalk all bruised up from our battle.

My body continued destroying everything around me. I kept yelling at Noah to get out of here, but he wasn't leaving. He was trying to come up with a way to help, but it was hopeless for him.

Suddenly, my body froze. I began to feel a power inside me increasing and I felt stronger within the few seconds I stood there. When I looked over at my destructive hands, claws began to form. My heart felt like it stop for that small amount of time. _"This can't be happening!"_

* * *

><p><em>Noah's POV<em>

My friend was at war with himself. Even though he was destroying everything in sight, he was trying his best to stop himself.

I began to hearing footsteps from behind, and when I turned around I saw Six, Holiday, Bobo, and the newest member of Providence, a black cat like evo named Fluffy or Jeff…I'm not sure, but Rex and I are trying to come up with a cooler name.

"What's going on with Rex?" Holiday said, sounding panic.

"I'm not sure, but ever since he fought with that evo over there, he hasn't been able to control himself." I replied.

"Not again." Jeff mumbled in his usual dark voice. He soon ran up to Rex and pinned him to the ground from behind, but Rex swung one of his smack hands and ended up smashing Jeff into a nearby building.

"Sorry!" Rex yelled.

"Yeah, you better be." Jeff replied.

The evo dog, that Rex defeated, lifted its heavy body off the cold cement and ran off towards the horizon. But as soon as the evo was gone, Rex stopped with his out of control behavior. His machines fell apart and Rex lied there in the middle of the street.

We ran up to Rex and help lifted his bruised up body from the road.

"What the heck just happened?" Rex asked.

"Well, I would like to ask you the same question." Holiday replied.

"I don't know. I mean…I was fighting that evo and then I was suddenly going out of control."

"That's all?" She asked.

"Well…that evo did have a strange collar around its two heads."

"It could've been controlled by someone." I added.

"If it was controlled by someone why would they need an evo to cause destruction in a small city like this?" Holiday asked.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry sir, but evo number 2067 failed to accomplish its mission."<p>

In the shadows of the room was a darkened man, who sat behind his desk with angered filled eyes. He sat there, continuing to play with his lighter with a cigarette in his mouth, "That is a problem isn't it?"

The scientist took a gulp and began to speak nervously, "I promise you. We'll achieve Providence's weapon. I will not fail you again."

"You better not fail because if you do…"

"Yes sir, I completely understand!" The scientist quickly fixed his glasses and ran out of the dark, smoke filled room

The man spun around in his chair until he was looking out onto an arena full of evos, violence, and a cheering crowd, "I'll soon have the final piece to the _puzzle…_just you wait."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's the first chapter for my story. Please leave a comment on what you thought of this chapter and stay tune for the next chapter. <strong>

**~ Windragon195**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note****: Yay! Chapter two is finally posted! (Took me long enough) Anyway, for those who are reading my story, **_**Anywhere Bu**_**t **_**Home, **_**I apologize for the long wait, but I'm holding that off for a while. I promise you, it will be finished, but school has been a nightmare these past months. Anyway, on with the new chapter!**

* * *

><p>Previously -<p>

"_I'm sorry sir, but evo number 2067 failed to accomplish its mission." _

_In the shadows of the room was a darkened man, who sat behind his desk with angered filled eyes. He sat there, continuing to play with his lighter with a cigarette in his mouth, "That is a problem isn't it?"_

_The scientist took a gulp and began to speak nervously, "I promise you. We'll achieve Providence's weapon. I will not fail you again."_

"_You better not fail because if you do…"_

"_Yes sir, I completely understand!" The scientist quickly fixed his glasses and ran out of the dark, smoke filled room_

_The man spun around in his chair until he was looking out onto an arena full of evos, violence, and a cheering crowd, "I'll soon have the final piece to the __**puzzle**__…just you wait."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2 -<strong>_

The scientist walked through a narrow hallway that had caged evos all the way through. They were used for experimenting, fighting, and even assigned missions, where the evos were controlled by these strange collars.

The scientist that worked there always felt sick walking through this part of the building. He felt like he wasn't listening to his heart, but to his conscious. He continued walking through without making eye contact with the evos. He always kept telling himself that they weren't people, but he knew the truth. He knew that under all these mutations were humans just like him. He knew that these evos were forced to fight for their lives every day, not just in the arena, but with themselves as well.

His heart began pounding until finally he decided to sprint in the hallway. He never stopped and he never looked back. He quickly made his way out of the depressing hallways and into laboratory A-89. He closed the lab doors behind him then straightened his lab coat. He took a cloth from his pocket and dried up the sweat from his forehead.

The scientist walked up to the window that over looked the arena. He took a quick gulp and tried to relax.

"It's okay," said Rayne, so close by that it made him jump. She was one of the senior technicians. She had worked so many months in the dark, her face was chalk white and her blue veins were visible through her skin.

"How can it be okay? We're experimenting on people." said the scientist.

"Richard, these creatures are no longer human…they're monsters that need to be _taken care of_."

"That's where you're wrong. These are still people waiting for a cure, waiting to leave this hell!"

Rayne shook her head and began to walk away, "You'll never understand. They're no longer human! Are you really that blind?"

The scientist, Dr. Richard Martin, turned his head until he was looking at the evos in the arena, tearing each other's limbs off. A tear began to roll down his eye as the crowd cheered for join at the savage evos.

* * *

><p><em>Providence -<em>

"I'm telling you, it wasn't my fault! I was fighting that evo and then my nanites were acting up again!" I was almost yelling at Six and Holiday. They believed that this whole mess was my fault because I snuck out. They should know by now that I sneak out all the time, but it wasn't my fault that that evo came out of nowhere and attacked; besides stuff like that always happens to me.

"Technically, none of this would've happened if you stayed at Providence like you were told." Six said. He was angry at me, but he still tried his best not to look to upset.

I sighed, "Well... if Noah never called me, I wouldn't have had the idea to sneak out in the first place!"

Noah glared at me, "Don't bring me into this. Besides, you sneak out on your own all the time. Do you really think they're going to think this is my fault?"

"He's got a point," Holiday said, while she was checking over my nanites.

I felt like banging my head against a wall, at that moment I felt that anything would solve my problems.

"Well your nanites look normal, nothing out of the ordinary." Holiday said.

"But the last time you said that-"

"Rex, you're fine," Holiday said, cutting me off, "Why not you go to your room, it's been a long day."

I quickly hopped off the table, and watched Noah following Six out of the lab. He was heading home because, unlike me, he had school in the morning.

I began to walk down the empty hallways of Providence until I made it to my room. Bobo was already asleep and I decided to do the same. I took off my jacket and hung it over the metal chair that was by the door, and jumped into bed.

I tried to close my eyes, but I was wide awake. I tossed and I turned, but I still couldn't fall asleep. It would be embarrassing to admit that what happened early to me creep me out. I was very aware of what I was doing, but I couldn't stop myself. I don't think I've ever been so scared or maybe I have. Maybe something from my past was worse…maybe not.

I began to close my eyes and I quickly drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Evo Laboratory -<em>

Dr. Martin began to examine the caged evos. He was looking evo that may have a chance against Providence's best. He experimented and tested the evos to see which one would qualify to complete the mission that his boss assigned him.

He set up an optical course, similar to Providence's security and tested one evo at a time, but each one of them failed. Many of them were killed or were seriously injured, but there was one evo unique to the others. A lizard-like evo with six legs with four eyes; it was about 8 feet in length and 6 feet tall. Its agility was incredible and its strength was even better. It was able to destroy tanks with a single swipe with its claws.

"It looks like we have ourselves a winner," Rayne announced.

She turned off the optical course and placed a collar around its neck with mechanical arms because it was too dangerous to do it by hand. She began to use the control panel and the evo began to listen to every command she gave it.

"You know what to do," She whispered.

The evo looked up at her and nodded as if it heard and understood her. A large metal door slowly opened up and the lizard-like evo ran out the door at amazing speeds.

"Are you sure that evo will accomplish its mission?" Dr. Martin asked.

"Of course it will. I have full confidence in number 3480," Rayne slowly began to exit the room, then turned around and glared at Dr. Martin, "Unless you think otherwise and that there's something wrong with the evo. I would be _dying_ to hear your opinion."

The scientist shook his head, "the evo will accomplish its mission."

She smiled back, "now that's what I like to hear, some positivity."

Her smile always gave him the chills down his spine, there was something not right with that woman. She was always so emotionless, like she never cared for anyone, but herself and the money she's paid. Her smile wasn't showing happiness, but showed him that she had superiority over him.

* * *

><p>Rayne began to walk down darkened hallways until she reached then ended. There was a door at the hallway, guarded by two evos. She entered the smoke filled room and walked up to the desk.<p>

"Did you summon me?" She asked.

"Yes I did. Did you send out another evo for the mission?" The man in the shadows asked.

"I did what I was told. Evo number 3480 has been released to capture Providence's weapon."

"And you're positive this evo won't screw up like the last one?"

"I promise you, this evo will not fail this company, sir."

The man smiled at the woman. He stood up from his desk and put his hand on her shoulder, "I trust your judgment Dr. Witler, but you should know that if this evo fails, you'll have to pay the price for its failure."

She took a deep gulp and looked straight at the man with her nervous eyes, "I completely understand, _Dr. Fell_."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of fun typing it. I tried to do my best for this chapter because I feel like I haven't been posting fast enough. Sorry that I'm leaving it at a cliffhanger, but I feel like this is a good place to stop for chapter two.<strong>

**I hope to post chapter 3 soon, if school doesn't slow me down. :P**

**~ Windragon195**

***If you don't remember, Dr. Fell was the previous head scientist, who worked for Providence when the organization was created. He wanted to reverse-engineer Rex's curing ability and was soon fired and replaced by Dr. Holiday. He was in the episode: Promises, Promises.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: ****I decided to post chapter three early before I get a truck load of homework. I hope that you liked the previous chapter. I worked really hard on it, even though it was really short. Anyways, please don't forget to review and stay tune for the next chapter. **

***Even though I don't reply to your reviews doesn't mean I don't read them. I enjoy reading your reviews all the time. :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3 -<strong>_

_Death… an overwhelming feeling that surrounded me, while I stood there in what looked like a lab. I could hear the cries of evos, pleading to these people to stop, but they couldn't hear them like I can. They don't understand that these creatures are talking, asking them to stop. They can't hear them because they don't want to. I tried reaching out my hand to save them, but I couldn't. I felt my body begin pulled back until I was swallowed by darkness._

_My eyes were quickly blinded, as spot lights were shined on me. I was lying on a lab table and was unable to move. I tried to use my powers, but they weren't working. I then tried to sit up, but my body didn't respond because…it couldn't. I was frozen there, beginning to panic from the darkness that surrounded me. My heart began racing because I couldn't understand what was happening. It felt like I was trapped in a dream, but at the same time it felt real. I could feel my heart pounding and the sweat rolling down my face, but I was completely numb. _

"_Where am I!" I began to yell, hoping that someone was there, but there was no sound. Nobody was there to answer my questions. I lied there looking straight up at the spot light, but I quickly turned my head to the left when I started to hear footsteps, "Hello?"_

_A figure appeared from the darkness, but my vision was to blurry to see who it was. It looked like a man in a lab coat, but again, it was very hard to see who it was. I began to think it was Van Kleiss, but his hair was too short and he had glasses on._

_The man reached out his hand and began moving my face around, "You look so human, but I know the truth. I know that under your skin lies a monster, just like the others."_

"_Others? Who are you? Where am I? What's going on!" I began to panic even more. I tried asking questions to help out the situation, but the man never answered my questions._

_He turned around and began to walk towards the darkness. He stopped at looked off into the dark sky. He smiled and continued to look away, "Wouldn't you like to know?"_

_Before I knew it, I was falling into a black pit. I tried again to use my powers, but there was still nothing. I continued falling into the never ending pit. I started to fall faster and faster, until I blanked out._

_I soon woke up on the floor of a white room, but it was very empty. Whiteness continued to stretch for miles without ending. I sat up and began to walk around. I could hear my footsteps echoing as I walked. At that moment, nothing made since to me. I felt like I was in a never ending maze and that I would never get out._

"_Quit boring in here, isn't it?"_

_I turned around to see a figure walking towards me. At first I thought I was seeing things, but I soon got a better look at him. He looked a lot like me except he had red eyes, and wore all black with light blue linings on the rim of his jacket. He also had long, claw like nails and sharp, pointed teeth._

"_Where…where am I?" I asked_

_He smiled at me, "This place is where memories are. This is where people keep their memories." _

"_It seems really empty."_

"_That's because you don't remember anything from your past."_

_I looked around the empty room and saw a brown cardboard box lying in the middle of the room. I ran up to it and began to open it. The only things that were in it were a few pictures of my friends and evos I encountered. There were also few pictures of places I traveled to._

_The boy set his hand on my shoulder, "sadly all of this will be burned up like they usually do."_

_I pretended to ignore him and I let out a heavy sigh, "How…how do I get out of here."_

_He started to laugh, "You're lucky that you get to leave. I trapped in here, but eventually I will find a way out."_

_I was very confused by his statement. "Wait, if these are my memories...then who are you? What are you doing in here?"_

_He began to laugh again, "I'm here because I'm you! There is no way I can leave my sanctum. I've tried, but you don't trust me enough to be able leave! You're afraid of _our _power!"_

_The boy began to transform before my very eyes. His arms turned into the smack hands with claws and the end, large wings sprouted from his back, and a long, whip like tail soon formed. Before I knew it , he was a large dragon, built out of the machines that I create through my nanites._

_I looked at him in complete shock. I felt frozen, like a deer caught in the head lights. The dragon looked up and began to breathe fire. He then roared loudly and glared at me through his red eyes, "Let…me…out!"_

"_NO!"_

* * *

><p>I quickly shot out of bed from the sounds of the alarm, blazing through Providence. I tried to wipe off the sweat that covered my forehead, but I was still shaken up. So many questions came into my mind, but the main things that went between my two ears were: Thank God it was only a dream.<p>

Six quickly barged into my room, "Time to get up. We have an evo attack in the lower level."

I nodded my head and jumped out of my bed and grabbed my jacket; Bobo slowly followed behind. As soon as he exited the room, I activated the Rex Ride. He jumped on and we were off, soaring through Providence.

"Why the heck would an evo attack at 4 in the morning?" I asked.

"Beats me." Bobo yawned loudly as soon as he finished his statement.

As soon we turned the around the corner, a six-legged evo stood there, barricading the hallway. The evo lifted its head and began to growl at us.

"I guess he decided to come to us." Bobo mumbled.

The evo roared and began to charge at us. Bobo began to shoot at the creature and I activated the B.S.F and began to block the attacks from the evo. Six and Jeff quickly appeared out of nowhere and began to fight back with us.

This evo was a lot more intelligent than others I fought. As the battle continued, the evo began to learn how we attack and how we fought. He predicted where Six was going to strike his katanas and even what weapons I was going to us.

It wasn't long before I discovered the collar wrapped around its neck. Six also discovered it as well and began attacking its collar. I quickly activated the slam cannon to shot at the lizard-like evo.

"Watch out Six!" I yelled, warning Six of my attack. I began to shoot at the evo's collar, which apparently made it upset. The evo roared at me again and charged at blinding speeds. I tried dodging its attack, but I was too late. The evo had me pinned to the ground. I activated the smack hands and began to swing punches, "Get off of me!"

As soon as I swung the first punch the evo flew back to dodge the attack. Its agility and strength was incredible because it was able to dodge Six's and Jeff's attacks. Jeff tried to attack the evo from behind with his sharp claws, but this evo was faster. The lizard-like evo was able to get behind Jeff and attack, and sadly, he was to slow. Jeff was smashed into a nearby wall with much impact.

I stopped for a mere second to check on Jeff, but by doing that, I made the biggest mistake I've ever done. The evo ran past me, and slashed his claws against my left side. At that moment, my life completely froze.

I looked down to see the white part of my shirt go from white, to red. I began putting pressure on it, but there was to much blood coming out. My smack hands fell apart and my vision became blurry. I soon realized that my face was lying on the cold metal floor of Providence. All the action and fighting appeared to be going in slow motion through my eyes. The only thing I could hear was my breathing and someone calling my name.

* * *

><p><span>Six's POV -<span>

The evo began to smell the blood from Rex and began walking towards him. The lizard lowered its head and began to sniff the air around Rex's unconscious body. It began to reach out one of its arms towards Rex. I ran up to the evo and stabbed one of my katanas into its hand. The evo began to cry out in agony and began to back away.

I lifted Rex's body from the ground and radioed in to Dr. Holiday, "Holiday, we have a situation."

"_I noticed. Rex's biometric completely flat lined. Is he ok? What's going on?"_

"Rex is seriously hurt and will need a few stitches."

Six quickly ripped apart a piece of his jacket and tied it around Rex's side to put pressure and to prevent the bleeding continuing. As Six tightened the piece of jacket, Rex began to groan in pain.

As fast as he could, Six lifted Rex up and began heading to Holiday's lab, but the lizard-like evo jumped in front of Six and wouldn't let him pass. Even though on off the katanas was still in its hand, it still wanted to fight.

Six groaned under his breath and laid Rex down, against the wall. Six took out his one katana and was prepared to fight. He needed to get Rex to Holiday or he'd never make it.

The evo quickly slashed its claws at him, but Six was able to dodge the attack. Six reached out to grab his other katana that was in the creature's hand, but it was too quick for him and was able to whip its tail at him. The impact from the creature's tail, and the wall that he was smashed into, ended up breaking a few of his ribs. He fell back in pain and was unable to move. He tried to stand up, but the pain in his chest, felt like he was being stabbed multiple times.

The evo walked up to the unconscious teen and began to lift him slowly off the ground. The soldiers of Providence began to open fire on the evo, but it was too late. The evo was able to escape from Providence's base and had already disappeared into the desert night.

White Knight immediately sent out ships to look for Rex, but he was nowhere to be found. His biometric were off line and there was no way for Holiday to track him.

Six laid there on the ground, holding his chest while bagging his fist on the ground. He had failed to save Rex.

* * *

><p><em><span>Rex's POV -<span>_

My eye lids slowly opened up in a totally new world. I was in a lab, like the ones I've seen in Providence, but the scientist were unfamiliar. I watched them walking back and forth in the lab picking up needles and test tubes.

I began to sit up when I felt a sharp pain in my side. I lifted up my shirt and noticed I was stitched up from my fight with the evo at Providence.

"How are you feeling?" I jumped and noticed that behind me was a scientist who looked to be in her late 30s. She was very pale and very thin. Her eyes were almost a grey color and her appearance looked as if she hadn't been outside in months, maybe years.

"Better…I guess," I quickly examined the lab I was in, "Where am I?"

She gave me a light smile, "You don't have to worry about that."

Within an instant, I was pinned to the lab table with my arms locked up. I tried to use my powers to escape, but they weren't working, "Come on! Not now!"

The woman began to chuckle, "You're powers are no longer in your control. You can use them when we say you can."

She tapped at my neck, pointing to the collar I was wearing, "So those evos that attacked me were under your control?"

She never answered my question. I noticed that she nodded her head at a few of the scientist and they came rushing over to where I was laying. One of them carried a single needle device and placed it above my arm. Before I could react, the scientist was piercing the outlines of a serial-number digit in to arm.

I began to yell in pain and tried moving away, but the other scientists had me pinned down. I began to beg them to stop, but they didn't until the job was done.

As soon as they back away, my right arm was smeared with blood and on it was a black serial-number tattoo that printed: _0114_

I was starting to panic at the situation and my breathing began to increase at a rapid speed.

"Don't worry Rex, you earned yourself a _unique _ID number," She lead forward until my eyes were looking straight into hers, "You can call be Dr. Wilter."

* * *

><p><strong>This was probably the longest chapter in this story so far. I wanted to type this chapter early because I wrote my idea for this chapter at school and was dying get home and post it online.<strong>

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please stay tune for the next chapter. Also, don't forget to review!**

**~ Windragon195**


End file.
